shigutofandomcom-20200214-history
CYPHER
History Of CYPHER In 2040, A large amount of WATCH data was leaked by a well known hacker, known as Echo V, the current Under boss to Downtown Strikers. This event ended up inspiring two teenagers, who committed their first cyber attack in 2041 shortly after the WATCH leaks. The two teenagers were only identified by their internet names, "Cloak" & "Thermal". The cyber attack took down the entire internet in North America for 3 hours. The Federal Bureau of Investigation were never able to trace and catch the two teenagers. More and more hackers started to follow in these two teenagers footsteps, committing cyber terrorism across the world wide web. Eventually the two teenagers took advantage of their following to start a globally known hacker group, now known as CYPHER. In 2041 on May 9th, CYPHER's first data grab was carried out on Aircom. The store was vandalized along with tens of thousands E cash in technology being stolen by CYPHER. There was ZERO evidence linking CYPHER to the crime until 2042, when the screens all across Neon District were hacked by CYPHER to display a message. Since then, CYPHER has been globally known for not only being one of the largest hacker groups in the world, but also their stunts, stealing data, placing back-doors without companies knowing and developing extremely lethal technological viruses to use against the government and the WATCH. They have members all around the globe and can reach to nearly any technologically based entity if they put enough time and passion into it. CYPHER's Motives CYHPER is fueled by their hatred for the government, putting restrictions on the free world wide web. They also have footage of WATCH committing acts of police brutality and corruption deals. This motivates them to make the law side have a not so fun time in the digital world, sending viruses through security systems and hacking into their databases. Most of the members are also fascinated in coding and technology and want to apply it to the real world. They run by the Motto "Life Is A Game." and that the objective is take over the digital world. Thermal, CYPHER Leader and the birth of CYPHER v2.0 "Thermal" Oversees all the departments of CYPHER, making sure they stay hidden and away from violence. "Thermal" Believes that CYPHER is all about coding and selling data to the highest bidder, unlike the previous leader which was overthrown by him for unknown reasons. "Thermal" Worked alongside "Cloak" during the famous 2041 "Aircom Robbery.", stealing tens of thousands of E cash in technology. He does his best to avoid killing and he encourages the group around the world to follow the same set of morals. In 2042, "Thermal" introduced his morals as rules to CYPHER to attempt to dull down on the violent activities they were performing under his leadership. His brother, "Cloak" took full responsibility for the repeated violent crimes against WATCH and civilians. This leadership change was dubbed "Birth of CYPHER v2.0" as it changed how the members acted as a whole, violent acts being reduced to a absolute minimum. Who is CYPHER made up of? CYPHER individually seeks out professional hackers and sneaky people that can code, manufacture technology to sell to syndicate based factions and that can do data grabs without being caught. They are put through several tests based around decoding and cipher cracking, similar to the Cicada 3301 mystery that is believed to have begun in 2012. Those who solve the tests are sent another message to be decoded, which sends them to a application on the deep web. These tests are only released every few months and can only be found on the deep web behind several pages. Common backgrounds include: * Elite hackers * Ex-Security Programmers * Ex-Military Hackers * Former FBI 'Cyber Division' Agents * Former FBI 'Cyber Action Teams' Agents * Bank Robbers These are only a handful of the variety that make it through the testing processes to get to CYPHER and those that do are also put through background checks and training to maintain the reputation they have around the world. Category:Factions